An electrode for a spark plug is described in German Application No. DE 102 05 078, in which a noble metal platelet is welded onto a base material of the electrode, using laser welding. In this connection, a large molten section is created of molten materials of the base electrode and the noble metal platelet of more than 50 vol.-% of the noble metal platelet. It therefore becomes necessary to use a large quantity of costly noble metal to produce the electrode. This, however, leads to high production costs of the electrode.